quantumversefandomcom-20200214-history
Cosmic Girl
Pre-Entropy History None Post -Entropy History Adventure, excitement, Janet Solomon craved none of it. As a student at Space City State University, with a background in astronomy, she thought life would center around the stars and the cosmos, and most likely, the library with little room for anything else. Sure, there were the dragonesti to wonder about and other aliens that occasionally showed up, but she concerned herself with the movement of the stars and the clockwork of the cosmos. That and her bad break up with her boyfriend of three years kind of kept her occupied. So what if she still kept his red sweatshirt and wore it sometimes...and slept in it... and cuddled it.... The friends she had understood her need for isolation and her passion for all things galactic, even her bizarre sense of humor but this obsession with a man who cheated on her was overdoing it.. In hoping to help her out with her grad paper, and to celebrate her 24th birthday, (and hopefully get her out of her funk by getting her drunk and laid) a group of her friends took her to the isolated cabin far outside of town. They hoped they could help her come out of her shell and enjoy herself. Instead, the Bex had different ideas. In a flash of blazing gold light, they all disappeared from Earth. They found themselves dressed in strange clothing in silver sheets, being tended by dispassionate robots in a bizarre world imitated by 1950’s and 60’s ideas of what the future might look like, with strange rings as decorations, personal rocket packs, and space age TV dinners. Confused, Janet and her friends met several humanoids with antenna, multiple arms and blue skin calling themselves the Bex who welcomed them to their world on the far side of the galaxy. They invited them to stay as representative members of a great society along with many other races. They apologized for how they were abducted that they were being tested as a sample of the species, and that a trade of information would occur. For their inconvenience, they were given joys and pleasures in line with 1950’s ideas, novels, basic electronic games and pleasure inducing machines. Janet, a cynic at heart, believed none of it. When finally she had enough, she followed her hosts to their staging area. There she found the real reason of their stay as she hid behind rack after rack of blue skinned antennad bodies. The bex, who used the bodies as hosts, trading various races the way some would trade clothes, were in fact small insectal creatures who cloned new bodies. These genetic manipulators wanted docile subjects to find and harvest potential metahuman genetics. Rather than stealing known superheroes, or those who might fight back, the bex took the group at the observatory in hopes they could cobble enough together to make a metahuman they then could clone. In harvesting the blood from the group, they were able to distill enough metahuman genetics to create their own. The shock of knowing the truth, and the horrible abominations that surrounded her, sent her screaming, alerting her captors to her presence. With pretext lost, they set about saving the specimen for further examination, keeping her in a fluid tube, taking her out for experiments and new samples. The rest of the group, as she found out later, were similarly tested on and killed. One of the bex, a researcher who had designed the human habitation and was responsible for her abduction named Hwgt, started to wonder about the other potential of humans that biology could not provide. After seeing tapes of metahumans and so called masked adventurers, he came to the conclusion that humans had more to offer the Bex and needed greater study. Hwgt decided to act as an undercover researcher. Taking a copy of the template the group had provided and several “Suit Lockers,” he attempted to rescue Janet. Giving her a special suit originally designed for the slave race of powerless workers, he asked her to come with him to earth to act as his guide to human culture. Janet accepted, even if Hwgt’s supervisors felt differently. Worried that she would expose them to earth as well as to the greater galactic community who in general thought of the Bex as a minor race at best, the emperor of the Bex demanded they both be eliminated and recloned for later use. Fighting their way to Hwgt’s ship, they finally escaped with the other forces at their heels beginning the long journey home. Two years and many adventures later, Janet and Hwgt made it to earth, keeping a orbit over Space City, only to find several Bex infiltrator units already taking human forms and examining the humans for more harvestable material. The most dangerous, Dr. Spyrox almost had set a trap for the metas of the planet. Taking a page from the local supers, Janet donned her armor and became Cosmic girl. Hwgt, whom she calls Howie, donned the cloned template and the new alter identity, Captain Mongo. The two stopped Dr. Spyrox, earning their place as heroes of Earth. Janet has embraced her role, showing Howie as much of humanity as possible and defending the earth as best they can. Not long ago, the bex tried another invasion. This time they took a d-list supervillain, the Masked Martian, and altered him to make him alien and more powerful. the Masked Martian was given one simple task, destroy Captain Mongo and Cosmic Girl. It was Cosmic Girl who convinced him to turn the tables on his masters. Later, she and her partner were given honorary status in the Flight of Champions and possible positions in the Sentinel Society. The world has never looked brighter for her. Cosmic Girl, on the outside, laughs and jokes at the dangers around her. She dances around enemies and fights the good fight. On the inside, she is an introvert covered in emotional scar tissue. She poured so much of herself into being a freedom fighter she almost forgot about her loss and trauma. When she can, she tries to take joy in her mission as well as showing the best part of humanity to Hwgt. Thank the cosmos the universe is so full of idiots she can make fun of while she fights or she never would have made it this far. Powers and Abilities Powers None Abilities Janet is an learned astronomer, a decent forensic tech, and is stil learning about all the biotech that the Bex take for granted. Strength level Cosmic Girl has the average strength of a woman her size that engages in regular intensive exercise. Weaknesses hydrophobia/claustrophobia: Cosmic Girl still flashes back to the torture, as such she cannot stand being submerged into water or be in narrow spaces. Bodies of water larger than a bathtub make her uncomfortable and will never take a mission that involves going beneath the sea. Submersion can drive her into panics and catatonia. Paraphernalia Equipment: Her slavesuit, which resembles something Flash Gordon or the Jetsons might design, gives her all her super abilities, complete with rocket pack capable of breaking orbit, universal translator, and atomic deflector shield for the deflection of micro-meteorites and other space hazards as well as reentry. the suit also provides an array of sensors, communicators, and signal receivers. The Gravity Manipulation, originally meant for heavy lifting so it only works on things she can touch, she has improvised with in her journeys, allowing her better speed, greater strikes, and new ways of dealing with enemies that get overzealous. A blaster pistol with multiple settings was originally a cutting/power omni-tool. It too is linked to the suit as it provides power to the blaster. A few things about the suit she has come to discover. The suit itself is alive with self sealing healing. It generates it's own power which has to be carefully conserved and spent. To generate that power, it absorbs several types of cosmic radiation that is usually harmless. It also devours the dead skin, hair, waste, and any other discarded tissue to act as raw materials for healing, power, or oxygen generation. It adheres to the body and provides pressure enough to survive in the vacuum of space. She once asked if she could fly to Mars from earth and was told she could if she had two weeks to spare. In that time, the suit would take care of all of her survival matters. Transportation: Both she and Captain Mongo share a bioship "Skippy" as a base of operations. It hangs in orbit above Space City. Weapons: Her blaster has multiple settings on it, from cutting beam (which takes more power) to blaster bolt, to taser or stun setting. She is getting to be something of a crack shot with it. She still has yet to understand its full potential. Common Enemies The Bex Doctor Spyrox The Emperor of the Bex The Masked Martian the Brigands Lord Quantum Dragonesti Red Dragon ' 'Golden Triscale Industries ' Common Allies' * Captain Mongo * Flight of Champions * Doctor Quantum * Sentinel Society ' ' Trivia * Gets frustrated that she enjoys the ship's version of coffee more than real coffee nowadays. * Loves to take Captain Mongo to the movies * Acts as his guide and the two are partners but sometimes it feels like she is his mother, but only when he as the skin suit on. * Totally addicted to fantasy TV. Loves the Simpsons. * Is so happy that she can crack jokes while fighting and people understand what she is talking about. the Doctor Who jokes don't go that far in deep space. Oddly the Gilligan's Island ones do. Category:Hero Category:Female Characters Category:Unaltered Human Category:Hero Characters Category:Tech Related Characters